A Body of Secrets~The Teaser~
by A BubblyMoon
Summary: A Cliffhanger finds out something that will change their life and others....
1. Default Chapter Title

Daisy sat there..(She had just went into town with the Cliffhangers)  
And secretly bought a pregnancy test..)  
Later @ Horizon..  
Daisy had skiped dinner and walked into the dorm..  
She headed 4 the bathroom and took the test...  
"It's amazing how 5 minutes turns into a lifetime" she thought to herself.  
Then she went in..There was a plus sign.  
Daisy was scared put of her mind..the fact she was pregnant..well it was horrifying..  
But Daisy real problem was who the father was..........She didn't know!  
  
  
Like our teaser???lol   
Please Review and we promise to Write more Soon!=)  
~Manon And Bubblestk~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**__**

A Body of Secrets

Chapter One

**_She exited the bathroom slowly, a stunned look on her pale face. She plopped down on the bed and covered her face in her hands._**

"What will Peter think?" she thought, all of his possible reactions running through her mind. After those subsided, the flashbacks forced their way into her mind.

~~Flashback~~

About halfway through dinner, Daisy decided to go back to the dorm. She didn't realize she was being followed. When she got to the door, the follower confronted her.

"Hey Daisy."

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"You looked troubled, so I decided to come see if you wanted to . . . talk."

"Um, I guess it couldn't hurt," she said, opening the door and stepping inside. The follower followed her.

He stepped inside and found Daisy sitting on her bed, her head in her hands.

"Daiz, you ok?" he asked comfortingly, walking over to her and putting his hand on her knee.

She took her hands from her face and put them on his hand. She looked up into his eyes and began talking.

"Actually, no. You see, I'm torn between two guys I like. I can't decide and lately my feelings have been confusing me."

"I understand that."

"How could you understand? I bet you had some girls hanging around you at your old school."

"Ha! Not even close. It's more like I was hanging all over the girls."

"No! Not you!"

"Yeah, me."

As they looked into each other's eyes, something clicked in Daisy's mind. She looked away uneasily. When she felt his eyes on her, she looked back. He was looking at her kindly, as if . . . he loved her. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She gave in to temptation and they kept on kissing. It got intense and they both laid back, with him on top. They klutzily undressed themselves between kisses and slipped between the covers.

~~End Flashback~~

"But that's not the worst part," Daisy thought, as her mind remembered the other part of her dilemma.

~~Flashback~~

After they were done, her follower had left. Daisy got dressed and sat at the end of her bed again. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

"Hey," came a voice.

Daisy looked up.

"Oh, hey," she said chipperly.

"What are you so happy about?" the visitor asked.

"Oh, nothing. Did you need something?"

"Well, actually I did. You see . . . Daisy, lately I've been having these feelings . . . about you . . . and they are hardly _friend_ feelings . . . they're more, ya know?"  
Daisy just looked at her visitor. Was this really coming out of _his _mouth? He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, grabbing her hand and holding it in his. 

"Daisy, what I'm wanting to know is, do you feel the same way?"

Daisy looked him in his eyes. She saw the same look that she had seen before in her follower's eyes—the look of love. 

"Ya know what . . . I think I do," she said, before removing his hand from hers and placing it on her back as she laid him back and started kissing him deeply.

__

~~End Flashback~~

"God, what have I done?" she said, a lonely tear drop falling down her cheek.


	3. A Body Of Secrets - Chapter Four

**__**

A Body of Secrets

Chapter Four

A few days later, Daisy's shuns still hadn't ended. She had kept her secret bottled up for this time, and could barely hold in it group. This night, it would come bursting out.

Daisy walked into the lodge 10 minutes late. They had already started group, but she didn't care.

"Glad you could join us Dais," Peter said, looking up at her with an understanding glance.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Thinking's good," he responded.

Daisy took a seat beside Shelby and Juliette. Daisy glanced at Juliette uneasily then at Shelby, even more uneasily.

"Tonight's topic is secrets," Sophie said, looking at Daisy knowingly.

"Oh great," Daisy thought. "My secret is gonna spill out tonight; I can just feel it."

"Jules, you first."

"Um, my secret is that . . . um . . . I accidentally messed around with one of my ex step-siblings."

Everyone's eyes widened, but Peter and Sophie's just went to the person beside her, wanting to go on.

"Uh, my secret is that I snuck a little pocketknife in when I first got here and I still have it," Auggie confessed, looking up at Peter and Sophie and pulling the knife out of his pocket, handing it to them.

"Good Auggie," Peter encouraged. His eyes then moved to Ezra, who was beside him.

"My secret is that I once caught my principal using some of the drugs they confiscated off of me," he said, snickering.

"Is that true E. Z.?" Scott asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. It was funny. I told him I saw him usin' 'em and I got straight A's for the rest of the quarter."

"Haha, that beats studyin' any day," David said, laughing at himself a bit. He then continued with his secret. "My secret is a tad bit funnier though. I . . . once dressed up as a girl on a dare and kissed a guy," he said, keeping a straight face.

"No way!" yelled Shelby.

"You're right. I'm joking."

"What's your real secret?" Sophie asked, giving him a "Be serious," look.

"I once sold drugs to a kindergartner," he said, his eyes growing shameful as he looked down into his lap.

"That's awful," Juliette said, her smile from his earlier comment fading.

"Yeah, I know. And I regret it," he admitted.

Peter cleared his throat, feeling David's tension and looked up at Scott.

"Oh, uh . . . my secret is that I almost overdosed one night at a party," he said looking up at Peter and Sophie and seeing the hurt in their eyes he turned to Shelby who had ¼ of a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you didn't," she told him, pecking him on the cheek while Peter and Sophie looked away as if not to have to get them in trouble. "My secret," she continued, "is that on my first night of prostituting," she looked at Scott as he looked away, partially uncomfortable with her secret, "I made $700.00—"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Per customer," she continued, looking up at Scott as he turned to look at her.

"How many customers did you have?" he asked, his voice overflowing with hurt.

"Seven," she said as her eyes filled with tears and overflowed.

"Ok, Daisy, your turn," Sophie interrupted, feeling the thickening atmosphere.

Daisy, who already had tears streaming down her face, started bawling harder.

"I—I—slept with—two people," she sobbed.

Auggie and Ezra's eyes widened beyond belief as everyone else's mouths dropped.

"How could you?" Auggie and Ezra yelled in unison as they abruptly stood up and looked at each other. "You mean—she was with you too?" they also asked in unison.

Everyone's mouths dropped open even more—if that was possible. 


End file.
